For transport vehicles which are configured for passenger journeys, it is usual to make supply units available to the occupants of the vehicle. This form of supply module, known as a PSU (passenger service unit) integrates comfort, control or safety elements for one or for several seats and, therein, the supply modules comprise supply units, such as reading lights for each individual passenger, an attendant call light, information signs, loudspeakers or ventilation nozzles, seat row numberings, oxygen masks and oxygen generators which are combined into a PSU or into a supply module in a component assembly. These supply modules are usually arranged above the group of seats beneath the overhead compartment. The supply module may be connected for example to the air conditioning system, an oxygen line or a power supply, by a passenger supply channel (PSC).
DE 195 02 658 C1 discloses an arrangement for supplying passengers in a passenger cabin, particularly in an aircraft. The supply unit consists of comfort and control elements, such as reading lights, steward call button, loudspeakers, air nozzles and visual display elements, the supply unit being arranged beneath the overhead compartment. In order not to obstruct the lowering of the overhead compartment, the supply unit is arranged on a flexible, reboundable support arm such that the control and comfort elements of the supply unit may be accessed comfortably within reach of the passenger at any time.
From DE 43 01 681 a further passenger supply unit is known which is in the upper region of a cabin, in particular in an aircraft and which is moveable in the longitudinal direction of the cabin inside a shaft which is sunk into the ceiling covering of the cabin. In the cabin of a passenger aircraft such a supply unit is assigned to one or more passenger seats respectively. During the refit of a passenger cabin, the seat spacings are changed and thus the supply units are relocated so that the removal supports for connecting the airline to the air shower have to be moved at the same time.
For the supply modules or PSUs, standardized units are used that are dimensioned according to the dimensions of the interior fittings of the cabin. These supply modules that provide supply units such as display elements, circuit elements or connection elements for the supply of air or for energy or communication device, often need to be adapted to the current seating configuration, so that the relative arrangement of auxiliary functions, such as reading lights or flight attendant call signs or seat row signs has to be adapted depending on the seat occupancy. If the seats are reconfigured, the supply modules can be moved in a PSU shaft or “PSU rails” of a standardized width or can be replaced and, in this respect, gaps arising between the PSU units can be closed using cover plates or infill panels.
For example, reading lights can be moved mechanically or re-used with another standard unit having a greater number of reading lights. However, conventional reading lights then have to be adjusted manually in the respective new seat positions. Furthermore, there are different supply module variants, depending on how many seats, for example of a two, three or four-seat row, the supply module is supplying. The supply module can also differ when it is installed in the left-hand or right-hand supply channel. These necessary refits entail a correspondingly high expenditure in terms of time and cost during installation and refit. A more flexible supply module is preferred in order to minimize the logistical expense when the seat occupancy is reconfigured.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a supply module for passengers of transport vehicles which allows more flexibility and an improved use of the available area in the supply module as well as shorter production times. Furthermore, relatively heavy components are avoided and improved comfort for the passengers of the transport vehicle, in particular an aircraft, should be achieved, as well as a simplification of the attendant's work during the flight. Furthermore, an individual passenger allocation should be achieved. In addition, other needs, desirable features and characteristics will become apparent from the subsequent summary and detailed description, and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and this background.